Amazon
by MajorClaire
Summary: SG1 gate to a planet ruled by women and sam gets a laugh at the guys expense


Title- Amazon

Author- MajorClaire

Archive- Anywhere just ask

Parings-Jack/Sam

Season- any bar 6 daniel is alive

Category- Humour, UST, RST

Rating- PG-13

Spoilers- none that I can think of

Content Warning- Adult conversations

Disclaimer- don't own them and don't wanna make money out of them so please don't sue me

Authors note: This was for my amusement because I took on too much for my first fic. This is my second. It has been beta'd but any mistakes left are mine.

Authers note2: ======= indicates change of POV.

Authers note3: Update may take a while as I am going on holiday.

Feedback: Please, feedback is inspiration

Amazon. Pt 1

"Ooo, Trees" said Colonel Jack O'Neill as he stepped through the 'gate "I just love trees"

"Be thankful it's not sand sir, you know how that manages to get everywhere" said Major Samantha 'Sam' Carter, his second in command.

"Plus we wouldn't be able to breathe if there wasn't some form of plant life Jack" mocked Dr Daniel Jackson, the third member of his team and Jacks best friend.

"Aww common, it was only a joke. Teal'c back me up here buddy" pleaded Jack.

"MajorCarter and DanielJackson are both correct ColonelO'Neill" replied Teal'c impassively. Teal'c was the 4th and final member of his team, collectively they were known as SG1.

"Arrgh I have no friends. K Carter which way" said Jack changing the subject.

Waiting slightly impatiently Jack watched as Carter pulled one of her doohicky's out of her pocket and stared at it a few moments "That way sir" she said pointing in a north-westerly direction "The UAV showed a largish village about 3 miles from the 'gate" Sam new perfectly that Jack knew exactly where they were going, he just didn't like to let on that he actually listened in briefings.

"Fine. OK kids lets move, Teal'c take point, Carter, Jackson five meter spread and I'll take the rear."

They set off Teal'c setting a brisk pace they made good time and after they had covered more than half the distance when, just as Jack was taking a moment to admire the fine view of Sam's ass even through her fatigues, Teal'c called a halt.

Jack berated himself for not paying attention to what he should have been and made his way to the front next to Teal'c

"What is it T?"

"We are being followed O'Neill"

"Ya sure?"

"I am certain. Several people have been following us for the last five or ten minuets"

"We're surrounded?"

"Indeed" Teal'c replied impassively.

Jack stood still for a moment assessing the situation then came to a decision.

Loudly he said "OK we know you're there and we know that we're surrounded, why don't you come out so we can say hello?"

The last thing O'Neill saw before falling unconscious was a tall athletic woman in next to nothing swinging a large branch towards his head.

================================================================

"Oy" said Jack as he regained consciousness.

Turning in his prone position on the floor Jack looked around for his fellow teammates, spying Teal'c and Daniel not far off. Teal'c was already wide-awake assessing their situation, whereas Daniel was only just stirring.

"You ok T, Daniel?" Jack managed.

"I am fine O'Neill" replied Teal'c.

"I'm kay Jack, my head feels like...like..."

"Like a nail through the head?"

Nodding Daniel tried to sit up but regretted it, immediately slumping back down to the ground.

Jack surveyed their prison it was a smallish 8' by 12' foot room with one door the only light was coming from a small hole in the top of the door. Jack could see two immediate problems, 1 they were in a prison and 2 Sam wasn't with them.

"Hey Teal'c where's Carter" asked Jack.

"I do not know O'Neill, I awoke just a few minuets before you and DanielJackson arose, I have not seen Major Carter"

"That's bad, I think we're gonna need her to get us outta this"

"Perhaps Major Carter evaded capture and is bringing reinforcements"

"Yeh maybe, but we still need to find a way to get out of here on our own"

At that moment the door to their prison opened and a man dressed in only a loincloth came in with a tray of food and drink. He set this down and left. A second later another man, dressed similarly, came in and left some material on the floor, this man left in the same fashion as the first. A third person entered the room this time a woman. She strode in and the door shut behind her.

"You are imprisoned because you broke our laws" she stated "you are to change in to the clothes provided" she pointed indicating the pile of cloth "non compliance will mean severe punishment" with that she made towards the door.

Just as she was about to open it Jack found his voice "Where is the..." his voice stopped because the woman had moved quickly towards him and slapped him across the face.

"You will only speak when asked a direct question" she yelled.

Jack merely nodded catching on pretty quick.

The woman seemed satisfied with his response and exited the room. The door closed and they could all hear the sound of a key turning in the lock.

"Well that went well" quipped Daniel still sprawled on the floor.

"What did I do" said Jack nursing his cheek. That slap had really hurt.

"I think you spoke Jack" said Daniel

"Last time I looked that wasn't against the law"

"Well it must be here"

"Let's see what we have to wear" said Jack moving over to the pile of clothes. Holding something up Jack exclaimed "No way am I wearing this" turning round still holding the material up Jack showed what he was holding to the others. In his hands Jack was held an outfit similar to the ones the men who had come in the room were wearing.

"Well Jack, she said that there would be a severe punishment if we did not comply. And I for one do not want to find out what their idea of a severe punishment is"

"Mmm I suppose you're right" said Jack moving to dress (or undress?) himself.

================================================================

Elsewhere Sam was fairing much better than the male members of her team. She awoke with only a slight headache and was in a very large bed in a very luxurious room. She was in very tight fitting nightie and was unwilling to get out of bed.

The door to the room opened and a man dressed only in a loin cloth type covering came in carrying a tray of food followed by a man carrying some material that Sam guessed to be clothes. They placed these items on the end of the bed, took a step back and bowed their heads. A woman dressed in a leather bikini top and skirt walked in and dismissed the men.

"I am pleased that you are awake. I am truly sorry that we had to hurt you but we are very wary of strangers here. My name is Alyssa and I am the chief of this village" the woman introduced herself

"I am Major Carter of the USAF. May I ask where the men I was travelling with are?"

"Yes, they are imprisoned at the moment for speaking out of turn and being improperly dressed"

"Is it possible that I could see them"

"Certainly, but they shall remain where they are until judgement has been passed on them"

"Thank you" Sam was relieved that she would be able to see if they were ok, she had seen Jack take a nasty knock to the head before she herself had been knocked out.

"Eat, drink and dress yourself. I will send one of my men to take you to your men shortly" said Alyssa and left.

Sam crawled to the end of the bed to see what had been brought for her. Sweet bread rolls and an assortment of fruit were on the tray along with what looked like water. Moving on to the pile of clothes Sam picked up the two piece and was horrified to discover that she had been left some thing similar to what Alyssa had been wearing, a leather bikini top but short shorts instead of a skirt. She realised that if she wanted to go anywhere she would have to wear this, she couldn't go and see her commanding officer in what she was wearing now.

Reluctantly Sam got dressed and ate a small amount of the food left for her. She was sat waiting on the end of her bed feeling very awkward and exposed in her current outfit when her door opened and a man stepped in to the room dressed as the others had been.

Indicating that she should follow him but not saying a word the man left the room. She was led from her room in to a larger one then out side. The village was small, tiny huts were dotted about the clearing, all smaller than the one she had left. She was led to a small hut on the edge of the forest. The man opened the door and stood to one side gesturing inside.

================================================================

Jack was sat with his back to the wall next to the door facing away from it feeling very sheepish in his new attire. He took little comfort in the fact that Daniel and Teal'c looked as ridiculous as he did.

The door opened spilling light in to the very dim room hurting Jacks eyes. A woman walked in, whom Jack assumed was the woman who had talked to them earlier. She came in and the door shut behind her. As Jacks eyes adjusted to the gloom he realised that this wasn't the same woman, this woman was blond with short hair and was wearing hot pants instead of a skirt.

================================================================

Sam turned around slowly her eyes adjusting to the gloom. She could make out Daniel and Teal'c sat opposite the door and as she turned around the Colonel was sat next to the door. She let out a giggle, they were all dressed the same as the men she had seen so far in the village, bare apart from a loin cloth around their middle barely keeping their modesty.

================================================================

This new woman slowly turned around taking in the three of them, as she turned towards Jack he heard a giggle.

Hang on he knew that giggle anywhere, it was Sam's.

"Carter?" gasped Jack.

"Yes sir?" said Sam trying to stifle her giggles to no avail.

"No giggling" said Jack recovering slightly from the fact that his very sexy Major was stood in front of him barely clothed.

"Yes sir" said Sam calming down slightly.

"Well then Major report"

"Yes sir. The last thing I remember is seeing you being knocked out, after that I fell unconscious myself. The next thing I knew I was in a big bed in a big room with a mild headache and no idea how I got there. Two men came in and delivered food, drink and my clothes then a woman walked in. She was tall, with dark hair and dark skin, she was wearing what I am wearing but a skirt not shorts"

"Yeh I think we met her, she slapped me"

"Slapped you sir!"

"Never mind, carry on"

"She introduced herself as Alyssa the chief of this village and apologised for my treatment saying they were wary of strangers.

I asked if I could see you and here I am"

"Do you have any idea why we are in here"

"Not really sir. All I know is that you have broken one or more of their laws and will not be released until you have been judged"

"Great, just great"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking why did Alyssa slap you?"

"I spoke"

"That it!"

"Yep three words and she slaps me, I didn't even get to finish my sentence"

"Jack I have a theory" said Daniel

"Go on, let's hear it"

"Well based on the dress code and their attitude towards men I'd say these people are Amazons"

"Really, care to elaborate"

"The Amazon were a people ruled by their women they get their name from the Amazon rainforest where it was believed they lived"

"Fascinating, how does this help us"

"For a start it tells us how to behave. Sam you are gonna have to pretend you are in charge of us and try to get us released. We are just gonna have to sit here and take it, only speak when spoken to and not look any women in the eye. Think you can manage that Jack"

"I'll try my best" Jack glared at Daniel. "Right, Carter you go and find out what you can and try and get us released. We'll just sit here until you return"

"Yes sir. I'll try to get you released as soon as possible"

"See that you do major"

Sam turned and knocked on the door. A moment later it opened and she stepped outside.

"Well let's hope Carters a sweet talker and gets us outta here" sighed Jack.

"Why don't we get some sleep" suggested Daniel "I have a feeling we're gonna need all our strength. Teal'c can keep watch while me and you sleep"

"Good idea Daniel. Get some shuteye"

With that Jack and Daniel lay down to try and get some sleep.

End Pt 1


End file.
